


make a wish (you're my star)

by exarite



Series: MultiSakuMonth [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Kakashi makes a wish on a star.Haruno Sakura arrives to make his wish come true.





	make a wish (you're my star)

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said quietly. Kakashi nodded, his expression lost. He felt numb. It hadn’t quite sunken in yet, but his chest felt tight and cold, his whole body in pain.

“How long does she have?” He finally asked, his eyes squeezed shut. He looked up and met the doctor’s pitying gaze.

“A month at most.”

“Okay,” Kakashi breathed and nodded again. “Okay.”

He shook his head and stood up, the chair clattering on the wooden floor. “Thank you,” he said stiffly and walked out.

*

“Please,” he whispered as he looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled back at him in response, taunting and teasing him. “Please, I’ll do anything. Heal her, show us someone who can save her. Please.”

He had promised Obito… He had promised to take care of his wife for him, but this was a fight on a battlefield that Kakashi could not reach. This wasn’t anything he could shoot at or fistfight. This was Rin’s own body fighting against her and medicine was no longer enough for her.

He should have done something earlier. He had smelled the sickness on her for months now, he should have…

“Hey.”

Kakashi turned his head just enough to see Rin smiling at him weakly.

“What are you doing out?” He sighed, already automatically standing up to help steady her. “The doctors said you should rest.”

She gripped his arm, fingers bone thin and lax. He winced. “I was looking for you.”

“Let’s go back inside,” Kakashi murmured.

Above them, a star shot across the sky, falling and falling, until its light disappeared.

*

“Kakashi?” Rin called out uncertainly, early in the morning. “There’s someone outside the door.”

“Tell them we’re not accepting visitors!” Kakashi responded tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face as he threw his legs over the edge of his bed.

Whoever it was on the other side of the door knocked again, louder and more insistent. Kakashi ignored it.

“Kakashi!” A voice called out from outside.

Kakashi frowned. He didn’t recognize the voice, but he was sure that he wasn’t expecting anyone to come visit.

“I”ll get it,” he reassured Rin. Rin bit her lip and nodded.

He made his way to the door and then opened it, already frowning. When it swung open to reveal a slight woman with pink hair and vibrant green eyes, he couldn’t help but gape.

“Do I know you?”

She beamed at him.

“Aw, Kakashi, you called for me last night,” the woman said fondly and then patted his chest before gently, but forcefully pushing him out of the way to get to Rin.

“Hey!” He barked, but her only reaction was to toss her hair back and shoot another smile his way.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, striding after her and grabbing her arm just as she reached out to a wide-eyed Rin.

She met his gaze, her own green eyes twinkling.

“I’m making your wish come true.”

*

“Truth or Dare? How juvenile.”

Sakura – Kakashi had learned her name by now, he was more partial in trusting her after having seen how Rin looked so much better now – gave him an impish sort of smile. A playfulness that bordered on mischievousness.

“Juvenile?” she repeated, her tongue curling over the word as if she was saying it for the first time, testing and tasing it out. “Why, I haven’t heard that word used to describe me in years.”

“I was referring to your suggestion in playing a children’s game, not to you, although it would be certainly applicable,” Kakashi responded, giving as good as he got. Rin made a small snort of amusement and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to say anything. She looked in much better spirits though, and her good mood was affecting him.

Sakura grinned, a baring of teeth that should have left Kakashi uneasy. “Of course,” she agreed amiably. “But just so you know, if anyone was going to describe… how juvenile the other was, it would not be you.”

“Really.” Kakashi’s voice was flat, carefully disbelieving. She didn’t look much older than 20 years, but Kakashi knew better than anyone to assume that what was on the surface was the reality. He didn’t know what she was, although he had his suspicions.

Sakura laughed airily and crossed one leg over the other. She looked annoyed yet amused, an odd juxtaposition. “Aren’t there things you want to know?”

“Yes, but I don’t think we need to play this game for you to answer my questions.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Sakura responded demurely, her expression becoming serious. Her eyes flashed, the green of them such an odd, otherwordly color. “Unless someone wishes it to be, of course.”

Kakashi’s lips straightened into a thin line and he glanced at Rin. She was staring at Sakura with a surprised, calculating look on her eye. Everyone underestimated her. Between he and Obito, Rin didn’t look like much, but her mind was sharp and she always understood people better than him.

“And what do you get in return for fulfilling a wish?” Rin challenged, voice strong, as if she hadn’t spent the last few weeks bedridden. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sakura. He hadn’t even taught of that. He should have been more wary when she had mentioned wishes before healing Rin, but he was admittedly desperate for a solution.

“You forgot to ask me truth or dare,” Sakura smiled, tilting her head as she appraised Rin once more. Good. She recognized Rin as formidable in her own right, as she should.

There was a sudden awkward silence as all three of them stared at each other, neither backing down. Sakura sighed, breaking it and pouted slightly.

“Don’t worry, I have no plams to harm either of you. I swear it. It’s been forbidden.”

“By who?”

Sakura’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Clearly it had been a slip of the tongue for her to reveal that she was forbidden from causing harm to either of them. It made her look painfully young and once more, Kakashi felt so much older in her presence. Her expression carefully smoothed out, but she wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions. Her jaw was tight with the slightest hints of panic.

“Well, that’s another question, isn’t it?” She said, trying valiantly to recover.

Rin and Kakashi both glanced at each other in silent conversation. At Rin’s tiny nod, Kakashi relaxed.

“Fine,” Kakashi said warily. “I wish for you to answer any questions we may have, truthfully and to the best of your ability.”

She smiled at him, a little smug at clearly having regained the upperground. “Sorry. You’ve already used up your wish for the time being.” She glanced at Rin significantly. Rin frowned in response.

“Alright,” she finally nodded. “I wish for you to answer any questions we may have, truthfully, completely, and to the best of your ability.”

Sakura’s green eyes practically sparkled as she nodded. “Go ahead then. Ask.”

“What are you?”

Sakura blinked, and then laughed abruptly. “Haven’t you figured it out? I’m a star. A wish granter star, if you want to be specific.”

Kakashi nodded tightly. He had his suspicions, but he wanted to be sure.

“Why are you here?” Rin asked.

“Because he wished for you to be healed,” Sakura responded easily, and nodded in Kakashi’s direction.

“I’m sure plenty of people have wished for something last night. And that wasn’t the first time I’ve wished for anything either,” Kakashi replied, his eyes narrowed.

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Why now? What do you want in return?”

Sakura’s lips pursed. “Things are complicated from where I come from. I need your help.”

Kakashi frowned. “Why me?”

Sakura was silent, looking as if she was debating what to tell him before she sighed.

“Your friend recommended you.”

“Friend?” Rin prodded.

Sakura sighed and then looked away determinedly.

“Obito Uchiha,” she revealed.

Kakashi’s heart stopped and he gaped at her underneath his mask. He turned his head to catch Rin staring at Sakura in disbelief, her face pale, and beside her, her hands shook.

“No,” Rin murmured, shaking her head. “You’re lying. Obito is dead – he can’t…You’re lying.”

Sakura gave her a pitying look. “You wished for me to be honest.”

“I can’t…” Rin covered her face and stood up abruptly, her chair clattering as she ran to her room. The slam of the door behind her was loud in the silence and Kakashi couldn’t help but wince.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “What do you need my help with?”

“You’re the best tracker he knows – he said you could find anyone anywhere,” Sakura started diplomatically and Kakashi waved a hand dismissively. He was, sure, he had a great nose, but he hasn’t even seen his dogs since… Obito.

“Well…” Sakura trailed off, and then grimaced.

“The princes of the sun and moon are missing.”

**Author's Note:**

> ooooollddddd fic, but only crossposting it here now. it was only in tumblr but im moving my stuff.
> 
> there's no actual kakasaku here...it was supposed to be, but i stopped at that point 😂 pre-kakasaku??


End file.
